Screams in the Wind
by ANIMElove737
Summary: Kagura is almost forced into mating with a demon, and guess who comes to her rescue? You guess it: Sesshomaru. But what happens when he asks her for something as repayment? Will she accept? S-M-U-T!
1. Chapter 1

**My third lemon! I'm so proud of myself! The summary pretty much says it all! Also, as some background info (and a slight spoiler to the series) Kagura is in fact alive in my story when Naraku is defeated. And, just for reference:**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

**Well, enjoy this TWOSHOT! (there will be a small epilogue!)**

"Get your foul hands off me, you disgusting creature," Kagura stated calmly, though her teeth were clenched tightly in distaste. "I'll cut you to pieces."

The demon laughed in her face, getting spit and saliva all over the beautiful, flawless, porcelain skin. "I would like to see that, woman!" he shouted, getting more spittle in her face. "Now," he began, grabbing her arm. She made no signs of shoving him off, letting him think he had won, "become my wife and we shall mate." And that was her cue.

"You wish, ugly!" she shouted, then gave a good yank. She was free in seconds. Back flipping away from the demon, which looked a lot like a pig, she pulled out her fan. "Dance of Blades," she chanted, and crescent blades of light spilled from the fringes of her fan, showering the demon and slicing and dicing him like a tomato. Smirking triumphantly, Kagura waited patiently for the demon to fall.

But, to her shock and horror, the demon still stood in front of her, laughing. "Do you think a mere little dance is going to be enough to stop me?" He continued to laugh as his wounds healed instantly.

'_Damn...he's able to heal himself...this calls for something more drastic_,' she thought, then shouted, "Dance of the Dragon!" Wind swirled around them both, engulfing the demon in an artificial tornado and swooping him off the ground. He flew through the air, crying out in pain as random debris slashed at his sides. '_There's no way he'll be able to survive..._' Kagura began in thought, then stopped when the demon stood again, fully recovered.

"It really is cute the way you try to destroy me with weak tricks like that...but I am able to heal myself innumerable times, so your little tricks don't work on me!" He ran to her, grasping her arm forcefully and whipping the fan out of her hand. "Even the wind needs time to regain its strength," he whispered, sticking out his tongue and licking her ear.

"Get the hell off of me!" Kagura struggled, but to no avail. She had already lost a considerable amount of energy; she had been fighting this demon for hours, and her strength was diminishing quickly. Giving up was not in her vocabulary of 'terms to know', though, and she continued to fight despite her tiredness. Wisps of wind continued to pummel the demon as she struggled, her hair flying out of its neat and tidy positioning and her robes coming slightly undone.

A snort from the demon was heard from beside her. "Keep struggling; it makes things more interesting. If you scream for help, it'll just turn me on more."

'_Ha! As if! I am Kagura of the Wind; I do not scream for help from anyone!_' she thought snidely, the shattered remains of her pride keeping her strong even in a situation such as this. "Back away!" she growled, kicking the demon in the gut and tossing herself away from him as he doubled over in pain. She somersaulted away from him, seeking out her fan but not finding it. '_Where the hell has he taken me?_' she questioned in thought, taking note of her surroundings as the demon continued to groan in pain behind her. His momentary lapse of pain gave her enough time to scope out where she was before booking it as far away from him as possible.

Looking around, she noticed that they were in a rather secluded part of a field. They weren't right in the open, and the trees surrounding them blocked off most of the wind, weakening her power drastically. There was a fence cutting through the middle of the clearing, and it seemed that the demon was intent on throwing her over the fence before she knocked the wind out of him. '_Well, that's irony for ya..._' She smirked at the thought, then grunted as an arm wrapped around her ribcage, pulling her hard and bruising her skin terribly.

"You think you're so tough, don't you, wench?" the demon spat as he swung her around carelessly as if she was light as a feather. '_More irony..._' "I'm gonna break you in half." Okay, that was it. Time to make her escape.

"I'd think you would've caught on by now," she began, spinning in his grasp and punching him in the jaw, "that I don't break so easily." '_Naraku sure as hell should've heeded that warning..._'

It had been over a month since Naraku had been destroyed by Inuyasha and his gang, and Kagura was now free to be the wind. She had her heart back, and could do whatever she pleased. Currently, she was traveling Japan with Kanna, seeking demons to eradicate and precious items to be stolen. Even more currently, however, she had been residing in a cottage in the mountains, alone, until Kanna came back from wherever the hell she had been. '_Probably off finding another celestial fake with an enchanted mirror..._' Kagura he thought, always dismissing the thought with a roll of her eyes. She had yet to come across Inuyasha and his friends, and was thankful for that; she really had no reason to pick fights with them anymore, seeing as Naraku wasn't forcing her to kill them anymore. The one thing that truly disappointed her, however, was that she had never once met up with Sesshomaru after the destruction of Naraku. She'd never openly admit it, but she really had become attached to him and his little companion, Rin. Jakken, however, she could do without.

She shook her head of the thoughts of Sesshomaru, though, and set to trying to run away from the demon she was fighting. He was currently kneeling, cradling his jaw in his hands. '_That'll heal in a matter of seconds...I've got to get out of here!_'

Mating season for youkai was upon them, making all of the male demons go crazy trying to find a mate. Kagura, on more than one occasion, had been the object of many of their desires, unfortunately for them; she had killed them before they could even touch her.

This demon, however, was different. It was smarter, stronger, and more strategical than the others. '_Of course, he's no match for Sesshomaru..._' she thought, then stopped when she realized where she was going with that.

"Get back here, wench!" the demon shouted from behind her, and she picked up her pace, running along the fence to get back into the open. Unfortunately, due to her star-crossed luck, she ended up tripping over a rather large log and falling on her stomach. The fall wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it definitely was unexpected, and she gasped when her chest met the ground, fully realizing how open her robes had become when she had been struggling. "Got ya!" she heard the demon cry in triumph, then felt herself being lifted off the ground and thrown over the fence. "Hope you're ready, bitch," he growled, bending her so her rump was in the air and her head was nearly touching the ground. He pulled up the bottom of her robes, yanking off her undergarments and spreading her legs out. She fought, writhing beneath him for freedom, but he held her down so she could barely move. She whimpered, finally realizing that she was not going to win this fight, and prepared herself to be entered. "I'm gonna—" But the demon couldn't finish as a flash of blue light filled the forest with color.

Kagura felt the pressure on her backside let up, and she pushed herself slightly up off the fence, just enough to turn around and see where the light was coming from.

There, standing with his sword out in front of him with an angry scowl on his face, was Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe it! How long had it been since she had seen him.

"Ses—Sesshomaru?" she asked, not really believing him to be real.

He turned his gaze to her, his eyes of liquid amber flashing. "So I see you've managed to get yourself in trouble again, Kagura," he stated monotonously, then looked back at the demon he had just injured. "And now, insignificant beast, you die." He thrust his sword at the demon, slicing through to the bone.

The demon laughed. "Ha! You expect to defeat me? Bring it on, pretty boy! I'll tear you to shreds!" And they both attacked each other as Kagura lay there, still bent over the fence, in complete shock.

"Die!" Sesshomaru growled, swiping his sword across the demon's stomach. The demon laughed again, but Kagura smirked. She knew Sesshomaru well when it came to battling, and she knew he had something up his sleeve. While the demon continued to laugh at Sesshomaru's seemingly useless attack, the Inu-youkai lunged, striking the demon through the chest with his poison claws. "Heal that..." he murmured victoriously as the demon fell, dead in mere minutes.

Sesshomaru stared upon the demon for a moment, then shook his head and sheathed his sword. He turned back to Kagura, who was looking at him curiously before a blush rose to her cheeks. She had momentarily forgotten that her entire backside was exposed, and reached to push her robes down when a clawed hand shot out to stop her.

She startled, her heartbeat picking up as her robes were gently drawn back up her spine again. "Sesshomaru?"

"I'm not finished with you yet." His tone was unchanging, not the slightest bit of emotion coming from him as he moved closer to her. "You owe me for saving your life," he stated, trailing a claw up her back softly. She shivered, and her eyes widened when he realized where he was going with this.

"No way! Let me go!" she shouted, struggling as he pushed her back over the fence. "Sesshomaru, you bastard! Get off of me or I'll—"

"Or you'll what? I don't know if you've realized it, but you are in no position to make threats." He now sounded terse, like he was talking to a young misbehaving child. She looked back at him, and a small smirk played on his lips.

'_Oh man, nothing good comes from a smirk like that..._' she worried, biting her lip as he sniffed the air.

"You're in heat," he mused as he loosened her obi, letting it fall to the ground. Next, he slid her kimono off of her shoulders, dancing his claws along the pale skin. She shuttered, but continued to struggle. "If you keep moving, it only makes my job easier," he warned as her constant motion caused her kimono to fall further. If fell past her waist and hung around her hips, the back that was initially pulled up falling as well past her lower back. "You missed me, didn't you." It was not a question, but a fact that he felt necessary to point out. She froze for only a moment before going back to bucking against him.

"Sesshomaru!" she yelped, out of breath. This entire day was just one big energy absorber, and it was really taking a toll on her.

She could practically feel his smirk as he grasped onto her kimono. "You'll be screaming that an awful lot this evening, so try to contain yourself for now." The pride in his voice overweighted the total and complete lust she was feeling for him right now, reminding her that she was stronger than this.

"A wild boast, but who said I'd enjoy it that much?" she shot back, whipping her head around to stare him down. His gaze was brought from her kimono to her eyes, and she knew she was treading in dangerous waters.

"Very well, let me spend the night breaking your back," he replied, his voice taking a dangerously cold note to it. That alone sent a shiver of fear down Kagura's back...or was it arousal? "Like I've stated previously, wench, you are in absolutely no position to threaten me," he growled, letting her kimono drop to the ground and leaving her completely bare in front of him. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk or see straight for days afterward."

Kagura was slightly taken aback by what he had just said; she hadn't known Sesshomaru to be one to curse, let alone refer to what they were about to do as 'fucking'. But Kami, she wasn't about to back down.

"As if! If you think that—oh! If...if you think that you can intimidate me, then—ah! Then you've got another thing c-coming!" She couldn't get out a decent threat seeing as a hand had suddenly snaked around her, grasping onto her breast and massaging it roughly between calloused fingers.

"Coming...an interesting choice of words, Kagura." Oh, how she hated that tone of voice! It made her want to both slap him and kiss him all at the same time! "Would you like me to make you cum?" he asked, his hot breath against her ear as his hand trailed downward, into her secret nest of curls.

That act alone made Kagura jump in surprise. "N-no! Don't do that! I—oh!" Her complaint fell on deft ears, however, as she felt two fingers forcibly insert themselves inside of her. "Sesshomaru!" she cried, her voice cracking at certain spots. This felt so good! That is, until..."Ow! Watch the claws, you jerk!"

"Sorry..." he muttered, then continued to pump in and out of her. At the same time, he thumb pressed down on her little button of nerves set just above where his fingers were working her, making her subconsciously buck against that finger in search of more pleasure.

"Sesshomaru, _please_!" She wasn't exactly sure what she was begging for, but he seemed to know as he nodded and slid down her body. Her eyes snapped wide open as she felt him press his lips against her lower ones. "Sesshomaru! D-don't!"

"Why not, Kagura?" he purred, comforting her as he traced his claws gently against her nether lips. "Do you not like it?"

She shook her head. "N-no, it's just...it's..." she trailed off, her mind too far gone to think of a reason.

"There's no need to be embarrassed; let me do this. Just relax." She had never seen the softer side of Sesshomaru, and heeded his request almost instantly.

"It's kind of hard to relax when this fence is poking me in the—"

"Here," he cut her off, unwrapping his boa from his shoulder and placing it under her, allowing her more comfort. "Better?" She nodded, and he went back to what he was doing.

Closing her eyes, she tried to restrain herself as he spread her apart with two fingers. She shivered as the coolness of the air came in contact with her hot and bothered skin, then shrieked as Sesshomaru plunged his fingers into her depths once more. This time, he worked her with three fingers, attempting to stretch her as far as he could to prepare her for the next event. While doing this, he simultaneously lapped at her, sucking on labia and her clitoris. Once his fanged mouth circled around that little bundle of hypersensitive nerves, she let it all loose, screaming out his name at the top of her lungs.

"Oh, Ses-SHO-maru!" she shouted, pushing herself closer to his magic mouth and fingers. "Keep doing that! Oh, just like that!" She couldn't believe the things coming out of her own mouth! She was normally so composed and calm, but now, as her hair flung around her and the man beneath her worked her sensitive skin with his magnificent mouth and tongue, she couldn't help but be frenzied and disorganized.

The spring in her stomach was coiling, tightly, ever so tightly, and she was helpless to stop the feelings that were rushing through her veins. She almost whined when Sesshomaru pulled away from her, though his fingers continued their push and pull motion as he spoke.

"Does this feel good, Kagura? What about this?" His thumb circled around her clitoris, rubbing it and soaking it with a mixture of his saliva and her essence. "Does that feel good? Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yessssss!" she hissed, pushing herself back toward his face. She thought she heard the faint cousin of a chuckle escape his lips as he dug right back into her. She was so close, _so close_, to release, and she mewled in appreciation as he pumped faster, awaiting her impending climax. "Oh, dammit, right there, Sesshomaru! Right there, baby!" she cried out as his sharp incisors rolled over her button. Screaming, she moved more frantically, riding his face as if he were a horse. Her scream increased in volume as his mouth clamped down on her inner lips, and white exploded in her vision as he drank up her love wine like a parched man.

When he had finished, he stood, discreetly wiping his mouth as he stripped himself of his armor. Kagura, recovering quite quickly from her mind blowing orgasm, spun around to face him. She covered her chest to preserve herself, but Sesshomaru shook his head.

"There's no need to be modest. Show yourself to me." She shot him a murderous look, but it softened and she obeyed, dropping her hands to her sides. His intense gaze made her shiver, and she fought the urge to cover up again. He reached out and touched her, traipsing his fingers down her smooth flesh. Like all women, she was soft, unlike his hard and defined self. But she held delicate muscle tone underneath the softness; he could feel it as he pressed his palm against her stomach, exerting some force behind his touch.

"Wh-what are you looking at?" she asked, and it came out less threatening than she meant it to. He shook his head again, tracing his fingers along her belly before dipping down and between her legs again.

"You're already wet again? Your stamina never ceases to amaze me..." he commented, ignoring her question all together.

She winced as she felt his claws scrape her thigh. "S-stop..." she murmured, pushing his hand away from her as he went back to massaging her. "I...I want to see you..." She blushed. Never had she ever felt this much like an innocent child. It was strange, and she cursed herself for it.

Apparently, she didn't hide it very well, because he could see she was angry at herself for saying such a thing. "Of course," he said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at his face, "There's no need to be angry about acting so innocently. Remember, for a year now I have been traveling with a young girl who is as innocent as they come, so I am used to such behavior." She nodded, and he stepped away from her. Pulling at the sash that kept his kimono together, he let it fall to the ground. Before it even made contact with the soft grass, he yanked his kimono off as well, letting it join Kagura's over by a nearby tree. She stared in amazement upon his well toned body, cursing his clothes that did not reveal any of his shape. The only thing left on him was his hakama. She reached for it, but he grabbed her hand and moved it away from his pants before she could untie them. "Uh-uh, those stay on for now."

"But—" She was cut off as he pressed her against the fence again, this time facing him. She was thankful for the boa behind her; could you imagine trying to get splinters out of your backside? Shaking off the thought, her gaze was brought to where his left arm should have been. It wasn't there. "Sesshomaru..." she began, brushing her fingers along his left shoulder. There was slight scarring along his bicep, and then nothing but air after that. She frowned; it must have hurt when it happened.

Sesshomaru paused in his actions of kissing her neck as he felt her soft fingers touch down on his scarred shoulder. "D-don't touch it..." he whispered, nipping at her collarbone.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, her fascination not leaving her.

He shook his head. "Not when I'm not thinking about it..." he rasped, moving downward to her breasts and kissing each one.

"Then...let's get you thinking about something else," he heard her say, and immediately felt her shift from beneath him. Her courage was back, and when he looked up into her eyes, he saw fiery intensity in those red orbs.

She pushed him so he was just far enough for her to sink to her knees, and she grasped onto the sides of his hakama before he could protest. Slowly inching them down, she smirked as she felt him struggle half-heartedly. She knew that if he wanted to, he could push her away with ease. He wanted her to do this. Not that it mattered; she had her heart set on doing this if he wanted it or not.

Once his pants were around his thighs, his erection sprung forth. Kagura, acting quickly so he wouldn't change his mind, slid her fingers to it. It was soft and smooth and exactly how she had imagined it countless other times. Moving her head forward, she breathed on it with hot breath, and thought she heard a soft groan come from Sesshomaru as she did. Swiftly and with ease, she spread her mouth wide and slid him into her. She couldn't quite fit him all the way in, so what was left out of her mouth she grasped onto with her hands and pumped as she sucked.

"K-Kagura...don't do that...you don't have to..." she heard him attempt to say, and she swelled with pride at the thought of rendering the Great Sesshomaru speechless.

Letting him out of her mouth with an audible 'pop!', she looked up at him with fake innocence in her scarlet eyes. "But, by the sounds of it, I think you like it...and you did it to me...so this is payback..." And she dove back in. The growl that escaped him did not go unnoticed by her, and she squeezed her legs together to keep her mind on the task at hand. Sesshomaru had other ideas.

Grabbing onto her hair, he pulled, hard, and she yelped at the sudden pain to her scalp. Once he had successfully stopped her from what she was doing and had her standing up again, he sat her perched atop the fence and spread her legs.

"I'm sure you already know this, but this is going to hurt," he informed her, and she nodded, letting him know that she already expected it. He nodded, and with a roll of his hips, he was buried deeply inside of her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura screamed breathlessly, and she wiggled in discomfort. There was a foreign object inside her now, and she desperately wanted it gone! "Sesshomaru, please!"

"Shh...calm down. Don't tense up; it will hurt worse if you do," he whispered, allowing her no mercy and remaining inside of her. He had to admit, it was an extremely tight fit. She was so small down there; he had failed to notice it before, but now he could feel her squeezing him almost painfully as she struggled to relax. Finally, though, he could feel her loosen up, and experimentally shifted his weight. She groaned, giving him the okay to move.

Pulling back until he was nearly disconnected with her, he shoved back into her forcefully, making her scream. Smirking, he quickened his pace, pumping into her with as much force he could use without breaking her.

"Ses...sho...ma...ru...ohhhh!" Kagura gasped out, clutching onto his shoulders to steady herself. Even through the boa, she could feel the spikes of the fence digging into her rear, and it was slightly painful. At the moment, though, she could care less as she felt Sesshomaru hit a spot inside her that made her cry out. Sweat poured down her face as he continued to fuck her.

"How many times have you imagined this, Kagura?" he asked, a proud glint in his eyes. "How many times have you tried to relieve the ache, imagining it was me instead that was toying with you, playing with you like this?" His voice was haughty as he slid his right hand down to pinch her pearl. She bit into his shoulder, hoping it would muffle the scream she let out.

"Sesshomaru...the fence...I can't..." Her brain wasn't quite functioning well enough to come up with a well thought-out sentence, but she figured he got the gist of it when he lifted her up off the fence, swiveling around and sitting cross legged on the ground with Kagura on top of him with her back to him. Now, with an entirely new angle to work with, he pushed up into her as her weight combined with gravity shoved him even deeper. She was glad he had the control to hold off from letting himself go until she was at her end as well so they could cum together, and bent her head backward to kiss him underneath his chin.

His lips pulled up in a snarl and his face fell to her shoulder, forehead pressed against it as his hand gripped her hip, quickening her movements to encourage her release. She worked with him, bracing her feet on the ground next to his hips and her legs outspread, pushing herself up and down to the timing of his own thrusts.

"So close...Sesshomaru, I'm _so close_!" she whined as frustrated tears seeped from her eyes. All she wanted was sweet relief from this beautiful torture!

"Just let it come, Kagura..." he whispered in her ear, his voice husky and rugged as he too struggled to maintain control of himself. "Cum for me, Kagura. Cum for me so I know it's good for you, too." His thrusts became almost unbearably hard and rough, making her hold back a scream. Then, he hit it. He hit her g-spot. Once realizing he had her in the palm of his hand, he continued to mercilessly thrust into that one spot, making her groan. "Are you going to scream for me, kitten?" And she screamed, for only him, as his fingers pinched down on her button again. That was it, she was done.

"I'm cumming! Sesshomaru! I'm—" she finished with a loud scream as her vision once again was filled with a white burst of light. Pleasure coursed through every vein in her body as she came, hard, hard enough to induce a stroke. Vaguely she was aware that Sesshomaru had also cum as well, burying himself deep within her and emptying his essence into her.

With an almost carnal sounding growl, his eyes flashed red, and he lunged forward, biting into Kagura's neck enough to breath skin. She cried out, but did not resist, as he sunk his incisors farther into her, drawing blood. Tears ran down her cheeks at the pain, but it soon dulled into a throb as he lapped up the small amount of blood, leaving a crescent-shaped bruise. Spinning herself around, and groaning when realizing they were still connected, she replicated his actions, sinking her fangs into the lightly tanned skin of his neck and sucking away the blood.

After pulling away, she tentatively slanted her lips over his, a feather-light touch, like she was testing the waters to see if they were too cold. His response was what she was hoping it would be as he pressed his lips more firmly to hers. His clawed hand came up to her neck, talons scraping over her bruise as if to reiterate that she was his now. After a moment of simply kissing, she felt him hardening inside her and smiled.

He caught her smile, returning with a small smirk of his own, and pulled her off of him. "On your hands and knees, woman."

This was going to be a long night.

**Fear not! The epilogue is just a click away! Please review!**


	2. A Brief Epilogue

**A Brief Epilogue**

"Master Jakken, I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru is..." Rin pondered as she skipped around the meadow, picking flowers for her Lord.

Jakken shook his head irritably. "Do not ask me such questions, foolish girl! My Lord will return shortly!" '_I hope..._' the little toad-like creature thought as he crossed his arms over his chest, securing the Staff of Two Heads in the crook of one arm. '_Oh, I wish my Lord wouldn't run off and be so reckless...especially during mating season! What if he comes across—_'

"Hey," a smooth voice cut him off from his thoughts, and out walked Kagura of the Wind out of the shadows. Rin glanced up at the third voice, then laughed and ran over to the Wind Sorceress.

"Hi, Kagura!" the younger girl chattered, offering up flowers for her. She accepted them with a smile; she had developed quite the soft spot for this little girl, not that she would ever tell anyone. And, over time, Rin had learned to like Kagura as well, forgiving her easily for kidnapping her and handing her over to Naraku. "What are you doing here? Is Lord Sesshomaru with you? Would you like to go to the hot springs with me? Are you—"

"Rin," Sesshomaru cut the girl off, walking up behind Kagura. "Leave her be. She's a bit...tired...at the moment." Kagura didn't miss the smug tone in his voice, and she gave him a pointed look.

"But I would love to go to the hot springs with you, Rin. I am feeling very..._dirty_..." She accented the last word, hoping he would catch her meaning. Though his face was mostly impassive, there was a glint in his cognac-hued eyes that told her he knew what she meant.

"M' Lord!" Jakken called happily, interrupting their conversation. "M' Lord! Where have you run off to? And why is Kagura with you?" He looked upon her, then sniffed the air. It smelled of musk and blood and... His mouth dropped open. They didn't do what he think they just did, did they? Noticing the bite marks on each of their necks, he confirmed his suspicions. "Oh! You have finally taken this woman as your mate! Good for you, M'...Lord..." His face took on a terrified look as his gaze met the slightly angered one of Sesshomaru.

Kagura paled significantly, then grabbed onto Rin's hand. "Come on, let's go and wash up, then," she stated hurriedly, pulling the girl away from the other two.

"But what does Jakken mean by 'mate'?" Sesshomaru and Jakken heard Rin ask as the two females disappeared into the thick woods.

Turning an angry gaze back at his green companion, Sesshomaru lifted his fist in the air. "_That_," he began, stepping toward the little toad, "is none of your concern." He finished his rather threatening statement by punching Jakken in the head.

**Reading and not reviewing is a sin! (not really, but please review!)**


End file.
